1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a satellite phone holder, particularly for mechanical vehicles, attachable to other electronic devices, particularly to a hands-free mobile phone kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major inconvenience of satellite phones is their relatively high weight, which makes it difficult for the user to carry the phone, and a limited range of the antenna, which results in the necessity to adjust the position of the antenna to get an optimum connection with the satellite. To avoid this inconvenience supports are used as a base, onto which the satellite phone is placed. These bases are usually provided with a high-range stationary antenna mounted, for example, on roofs, with a power supply module and an additional lightweight portable phone set that can be used instead of a heavy satellite phone, which stays resting in the base. The base has also an electric connector, which is used to connect the electric system of the satellite phone to that of the base. Moreover, the base has plugs, which, while mounting, are inserted into the jack of the satellite phone to obtain a connection to the antenna.
The British Patent GB 2 343 552 describes a mechanism to mount and set a mobile phone antenna. The mechanism includes a plate with a clamp for mounting the phone; a system, which provides the optimum setting for the antenna connected to the plate; a supporting plate, which holds the antenna in one out of two “unwound” positions or in the “wound” position; a snap fastener, which is pressed by a spring, activated with a button and used to mount and dismount the antenna; and a cover. Pressing the button and aligning the catches on the antenna with the catches in the mechanism enables placing and mounting the antenna in the mechanism or removing it from the mechanism. The spring, which presses the plate, enables rotating the antenna and holding it in three different positions thanks to a protrusion in the spring and the catches on the plate.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,369 describes a detachable connection mechanism for a mobile phone antenna provided with a connector or an adapter, which is inserted into the casing and provided with a tip for the internal RF connection at one end and with an outer shielding of the antenna at the other end. The connector, once inserted into the mobile phone casing, is protected from rotation with a groove in the mobile phone casing and a protrusion on the connector edge. It is also protected from slipping out by means of a springing ball latch. The outer shielding of the antenna is protected from slipping out from the connector by a pin passing crosswise through the antenna rod inserted into the connector. It is possible to rotate the outer shielding of the antenna only by pulling it slightly to overcome the force of the string located in the connector. After rotating the outer antenna shielding, it is possible to lock it in a number of positions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,684 describes a connection mechanism for a mobile phone antenna, which enables a 90°-rotation of the antenna between its “operate” and “stand-by” positions. This mechanism includes a square mounting tube with a round shielding inserted into the tube and the antenna embedded radially in the shielding. The round hole in the mounting tube has oval cavities, engaging with a tooth in the antenna shielding to prevent its rotation beyond the “operating” or “stand-by” positions. A part of the round antenna shielding has a shorter diameter. This part is inserted into the hole in the mounting tube. Around this part of the shielding, there is an elastic ring plate, an edge of which is bent sinusoidally. This ensures tight contact between the outer shielding of the antenna and the mounting tube, blocks it in a proper position, and prevents the antenna shielding from slipping out from the mounting tube.